


Mirror Mirror

by Sigurdjarlson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, S&M, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurdjarlson/pseuds/Sigurdjarlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They say that your hatred of Snow White stems from something a little more…petty.” She stiffened at the mention of her former step-daughter, her nails digging into the arms of the chair. “Mirror mirror on the wall..”</p>
<p>“Rumple.” She said sharply, a warning which he naturally ignored. Yes, she knew about the absurd rumors the commoners spread about her feud with Snow. It was infuriating. </p>
<p>"..who’s the fairest of them all?”  She let out a snarl, twisting in his grasp but he kept her in place with ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

Regina felt his presence before she saw him. The familiar crackle of magic in the air was a dead giveaway, he had always said everyone’s magic was unique to them in some way. She had long ago learned how to recognize his. In fact his was as familiar to her as her own. “What do you want?” She muttered when she finally spotted his reflection in the mirror she was sitting in front of. She set her hairbrush down and eyed him warily; she was not at all in the mood for whatever games he almost certainly had planned.

“Why, to visit my favorite student” She snorted in a very unqueenly fashion and apparently he took that as an invitation to come closer. He placed his hands on the back of her chair, his lips curled into a mockery of a smile. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as his fingers brushed against the small expanse of skin visible on her back, his nails just barely scraping across her skin.

“Don’t touch me.” She snapped, turning to glare at him over her shoulder. “Why are you here?”

“Mm, why not?” She rolled her eyes as he evaded the question and just looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an explanation of some sort. He ignored her completely and simply trailed a finger down her spine, making her shudder involuntarily. 

“Do you want to lose your hand?”

“Someone’s touchy tonight.” The terrible pun was unfortunately not lost on her.

“Maybe I just don’t want you pawing at me.”

“Well, that’s a lie.”

"I'm not lying." 

“Liar.” His hand curled around her throat and before she could pull away he tightened his grip and instinctively she went rigid, her entire body going completely still as he bent down to whisper in her ear. “Now, how about you be a good girl for me and do as I say.” She wondered if he could feel her pulse, was it beating rapidly against the palm of his hand? Could he feel her throat contract as she swallowed and tried to choke back a gasp.

She hated being restrained this way. It reminded her of her childhood, how those invisible binds had wrapped around her throat and her wrists, holding her there. There was no escape, none at all. It was just a hand now but it left her paralyzed all the same; just the barest squeeze made her chest feel painfully tight. 

“There you go” He was mocking her as per usual, watching her reflection in the mirror. She looked as panicked as she felt. her eyes were wide and her entire body completely rigid. “Stand up, Regina.” Pain radiated from her scalp as he took a generous handful of her hair and pulled, forcing her to her feet.

“Bastard.” She hissed through gritted teeth the arousal pooling between her thighs only fueled her anger, her traitorous body always responded to his touch and tonight was no different.

“Such language and you’re supposed to be a queen.”

“I am a queen.” She snarled and he gave her hair another vicious tug but she stubbornly refused to stay silent. “And you’d do well to remember what kind of Queen I am.” He didn’t look concerned in the least and it infuriated her. He never did, he always underestimated her- 

“Ah, yes. The Evil Queen. “ He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. She bristled as she felt his magic in the air and suddenly he was in the chair she had been sitting in and she was on his lap. Instantly she went to remove herself from his lap but he pulled her back once again, letting out a manic little giggle when fire blossomed in the palms of her hands. “Yes, yes, very nice. Now, put that out before you hurt yourself.”

“I’m not the one who’s going to get hurt.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?”

“It should.”

“Well…it doesn’t. Or have you forgotten I’m the one who taught you everything you know?” She felt herself falter for just a moment and the flames in her hand were extinguished with a wave of his hand. He hummed appreciatively when she jerked against his grasp in an attempt to free herself, leaning down to brush his lips against her neck. “And not just magic..” His other hand trailed down her front and she pressed her thighs together firmly when she realized that’s where he was heading. He laughed at that, his breath a puff of warm air against her throat. “

“So, that’s how it’s going to be tonight?” 

“Try again and I’ll rip your entrails out and leave them for the crows.”

“How lovely.” If she didn’t know better she would have thought he sounded almost fond. “Anyway, I think you’re overdressed..”

“Don’t you dare-”

His magic engulfed her and the cold air against her now bare skin made her shudder. When she looked forward she found herself staring at her reflection and quickly she averted her gaze. She was bare, vulnerable and pressed against him. “Better.” He pulled her hair from the ponytail it had been in and let it cascade over her back.

“Now, I have an inkling that if I pry those pretty legs of yours apart I’ll find you wet..” His teeth scraped against her pulse point and she bit back a moan. “Would I be right?”

“No.” She lied through her teeth because he would, he was going to but he wasn’t about to hear those words come out of her mouth. “You flatter yourself, imp.”

“Hm, we’ll see.” He let go of her and for a minute she was startled with the realization that she could leave at any moment. She could go anywhere she wanted, poof herself to the other side of the realm if she was so inclined. She couldn’t beat him in a fight but she could keep him busy enough for her to escape.

He knew that and she did as well.

And yet she didn’t leave. She never did.

She winced as he squeezed her breast roughly before capturing a nipple between his fingers and rubbing the sensitive flesh until it hardened against his fingers. “You spend a lot of time in front of this mirror, don’t you dearie?”

“N-“Her retort was lost in a sharp gasp as he pinched her nipple, hard. He was never gentle and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“That’s rather narcissistic of you.” She hissed as he grasped her jaw in his other hand, forcing her to face the mirror. “No, no..you’re going to watch.”

She could feel him, his cock straining against his pants and pressing against her ass. It was a small comfort to know he was just as aroused as she was. “Do you know what the people say, dearie?”

“Huh?” She asked absentmindedly as he gave her nipple another hard pinch. Right now, she really didn’t give a damn about what the peasants had to say about anything.

“They say that your hatred of Snow White stems from something a little more…petty.” She stiffened at the mention of her former step-daughter, her nails digging into the arms of the chair. “Mirror mirror on the wall..”

“Rumple.” She said sharply, a warning which he naturally ignored. Yes, she knew about the absurd rumors the commoners spread about her feud with Snow. It was infuriating. 

“..who’s the fairest of them all?” She let out a snarl, twisting in his grasp but he kept her in place with ease.

“That rumor is absolutely absurd.” She spat and her breath caught in her throat as he gave her breast another painful squeeze. “I am not that petty.”

“Well, to be fair I’ve seen you slaughter innocents for much less.” He abandoned her breast, trailing his fingers over her stomach.

“Anyway..she is not prettier than me.” She added a touch petulantly. Snow was a pretty girl, sure but she was just that. A girl. A self-righteous, foolish, untrustworthy, spoiled little girl.

“Of course not.” He was laughing at her and she growled low in her throat, twitching as his fingers brushed her sides. The last thing she needed for him to find out was that she was ticklish. She’d never hear the end of it. But then suddenly his hands were between her thighs prying them apart until her knees were up against her chest and then on the arms of her chair, leaving her completely spread open.

Squirming uncomfortably she tried to close them, unsure of how to respond to the sight of her most private bits on display in the mirror. He let out a soft “Tch.” And suddenly she couldn’t move them at all. Rumple using his magic on her was always an odd sensation, so similar to her own yet so very different too. “There you go.” He said in a faux cheerful voice, resting his head against her own as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“I was right.” He said after a moment, smug as ever. “You’re soaked, your majesty.”

“Fuck you.” She muttered petulantly, she already felt humiliated by the whole situation and she had no desire to listen to him rub it in.

“No, no. fuck you.” She sunk her teeth into her lip to keep from moaning as his fingers ghosted over her cunt. Then he began to touch her, tease her really, lazily trailing his fingers over her folds, dipping his fingers between them, tracing her entrance with a finger and then back up again and just barely brushing her clit. Teasing. Always teasing.

It was strange watching him touch her like this. Perverse almost but she didn’t want to look away. He parted her folds and she let out a soft sound in the back of her throat. “Good girl.” He said lightly and she distantly noted his eyes were fixed firmly on the mirror too.

“And all mine.” Some of her arousal gushed out onto his fingers and she shut her eyes tightly, giving her head a little shake. “No.” He gripped her jaw again, making her face the mirror. “Open your eyes.” She clenched her jaw stubbornly, refusing to give in.

She yelped involuntarily as he brought his other hand down on her cunt, slapping her. “Oh, you bastard-“ He did it again but much harder and she let out a pitiful sound, something between a moan and a whine.

“Open them.” He repeated, more sharply. She shook her head again, unsure if it was still her pride talking or if she just wanted him to do it again.

Slap.

She tilted her head back and felt his fingers tighten their grip on her jaw. It hurt like hell. “Bastard..” She said a little breathlessly as he repeated the action. When she finally opened her eyes she could see that they were glassy and glazed over. Sometimes when he hurt her, really hurt her like this she found herself feeling hazy and almost dazed. She wasn’t entirely sure why or what it was about the pain that did this to her but she enjoyed it.

“Was that so hard?” He brought his fingers up to her lips, rubbing his fingers over them and having her taste herself. She humored him for a moment, lapping at his fingers but once he dipped them inside her mouth she bit down on his fingers, hard. “Cunt.” He snapped as he pulled them away and she laughed as he wrenched her head back, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of her throat. She felt something warm slide down her neck when he pulled away, blood she supposed. He liked to make her bleed.

Finally, he fingers found their way back to her cunt, promptly resuming his teasing. “What would your people think, your majesty?” She couldn’t quite find the words to respond as he began to draw slow, torturous circles over her clit. “Your men? Well, that is if you haven’t given yourself to the guards already-“ She bristled at the assumption but he ignored her.

“What would they say..If they knew that The Evil Queen..” he forced her to look forward again and she watched as he trailed a finger down her cunt and pushed it inside her. “Is about as shameless as a tavern wench..”

“Fuck-“Her retort was lost as he shoved another one inside her, he was eager to fill her it seemed. He pumped them in and out at an unbearably slow pace, his eyes on their reflection. It was admittedly strangely arousing. Seeing her cunt stretched around his fingers, clenching around them. Even from there she could see how wet she was, her skin glistening with arousal and when he pulled his fingers out for a brief, awful second she could see they were covered in it.

“You know what to do if you want more, your majesty.” No, He wouldn’t make her beg. Not this time.

He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it while he fucked her with his fingers. It was an unsatisfying, infuriatingly slow pace. “Rumple-“ She growled but he just slipped another finger inside her, an insufferable smirk spreading across his face.

“It’s so easy..to just slip inside.” He curled his fingers and oh, he knew her body well. She arched against him, moaning softly and trying to fuck herself back on his fingers. “Ah, ah.. such a needy girl.” 

Even his attempts at mocking her didn’t deter her, not when her clit was aching to the point of pain and his fingers we’re hitting something deep inside her. “You haven’t changed much since I first met you.” She tried her best to ignore him but it was to no avail. “Even after all these years..you’re still, so desperate for it.”

"Be quiet."

“You were much more well behaved then but-”

“Rumple.” She cut him off; far more concerned with the orgasm she was being so cruelly denied.

“Say it.”

“No.” she forced the word out even though her body desperately needed her to say the otherwise. A fourth finger pushed inside her and the stretch was beginning to hurt even with how wet she was. When she looked at her reflection once again he simply smirked and made a show of thrusting them inside her, letting her see how her cunt was stretched wide around his fingers.

Her breasts bounced a little as he allowed her to rock against his fingers as much as she could with the position. “I think you just need some encouragement.” She would never admit to the sounds she made as he finally began to fuck her faster, rubbing her clit roughly.

She had to admit she made quite the picture like this, Rumple’s lips against her neck, his tongue darting out to toy with the wound he had left earlier. The position was beginning to become uncomfortable but she found that she really didn’t give a damn.

It didn’t take long for her to find herself approaching her climax, leaning back against him she moaned loudly, more loudly than she would ever admit. She was so close, her walls just beginning to tighten around him and just as quickly as she felt it begin to build she was empty.

For a second she was too bewildered to register what had happened. “What- no, I was-” He laughed and she blinked at him for a moment before scowling and lifting herself off his lap. This time he allowed it.

“Bastard.”

“You haven’t said the magic word.” One of these days she was going to slap that smirk off his face.

“Fuck me.” She snapped, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him. He liked that, liked when she told him to fuck her. He seemed to enjoy it when she cursed in general. Maybe it would work.

“Mm…no, that’s not it.” He leaned back slightly and he looked infuriatingly unaffected by all of this. The only thing that suggested otherwise was his cock.

“Rumple-“

“That’s not it either.” The sing-song voice he used grated on her nerves. No, she wasn’t going to slap him she was going to tear his vocal chords out of his throat.

But first, she would get what she wanted from him.

He allowed her to slide back into his lap and straddle him. At least he didn’t seem to mind that she was facing him now and not that damned mirror. He didn’t move as she unbuttoned his ridiculously tight trousers. Really, they were tighter than the pants she wore. He tilted his head back just a little as she grasped him in her hand and began to stroke him. The sound that wrenched itself from his throat when she rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock spurred her on, sliding her finger through the pearly white fluid that was gathering there. 

After a few minutes she brought her fingers up to her lips and licked it from her fingers, smirking when she saw his expression darken. He was tense beneath her; perhaps his self-control was being pushed to the limits as well.

She lifted herself up and guided him inside her, sinking down onto his cock with ease. His hands settled on her hips and he let out a soft groan as she began to ride him. His fingers dug into her hips and she felt a surge of satisfaction at the little slip. She tilted her head back a little and decided to make a show of it, he liked to watch as much as he liked to touch. If she leaned back enough he could watch her breasts bounce, even see his cock sliding inside her. Predictably he let out an appreciative groan as he did exactly that.

If she pushed him enough maybe he would let her-

“Lovely view but that’s not going to work. I told you what you have to do, dearie.”

She wanted, no needed to come and he wasn’t going to let her. Not unless she begged and it wasn’t fair, not at all. Tears of frustration pricked at her eyes and she blinked them back rapidly. The last thing she wanted was for him to see that.

“You’re only denying yourself, Regina."

She slammed herself down on him and he caught her wrist before she could reach down to rub her clit. “No. None of that.” He said sharply and for a brief second she seriously considered ripping his hand off. “Just say it.” His reached up to cup her face and she blinked, startled by the action but he simply wiped at the wetness gathering at the corners of her eyes. It could have been a tender gesture if he didn’t look her in the eye and smirk. He was proud of his work. Of course he was.

“Please.” She spat the word like it was a curse and in that moment to her it was. “Please, let me come.”

“If you insist.” She huffed as he lifted her off his lap and promptly turned her around, pushing her down against the table in front of them. She pressed her hand against the mirror, to keep from being shoved face first into it. “Was that really so hard, Regina?” Before she could respond he slammed inside her, pushing her entire body forward with the force of it. Although thankfully not enough to make her face intimately familiar with the glass.

“I hate you.” He laughed at that and she found herself grasping at the table as he continued to pound into her. It was near painful and It was good, it was perfect, and exactly what she needed. He pulled her head back by her hair and no matter how she tried she couldn’t stop herself from moaning shamelessly as he fucked her.

“Good girl.” He slipped a hand under her and when it brushed against her clit any self-control she had left evaporated.

“Yes, yes. Please..fuck me, make me come. Rumple..” Oh, she would hate herself after this was over but right now she really couldn’t care less.

“What was that?” He asked her. Insufferable bastard but at least he too sounded breathless. 

“Please. Make me come. You want it too, I know you do. You want me to come all over your cock, you like it when I…when I come that way-“ She was pleading, begging. It was humiliating and shamefully, that only made her wetter. “I want-“

He let out a ragged moan against her throat, biting down on the already injured flesh. “Didn’t quite catch that, dearie..” She was going to throttle him with her bare hands before the night was over.

“Fuck me, please you insufferable, wretched creature. Make me come.” She snarled and he let out a gleeful little laugh when she stamped her foot against the ground. The finally, he slid a hand between her legs and began to rub her clit. “Yes, yes, so good..” she arched her back, simply relishing in the sensation of being filled and the building pleasure. She tossed her head back, moaning as he shifted behind her and oh, that was the perfect angle.

“Now, be a good girl and…ah, what did you say? Come on my cock.” That did it. She screamed as she came, tightening around him. He didn’t miss a beat, murmuring against her ear as he continued to fuck her. “You really are the fairest of them all, your majesty. Don’t you think?” She tried to focus on her reflection but it was to no avail. “So pretty when you’re broken.” She felt herself gush, drenching both her thighs and his cock. She couldn’t have stopped herself from moaning and practically wailing if she wanted to. Her guards were surely getting an earful but she would let them. Maybe they would learn a thing or two.

Rumple’s appreciative groan from behind her made her laugh under her breath. He enjoyed making her do this for some reason. As good as it was for her it was incredibly messy. Maybe, it was simply to embarrass her. She remembered it used to mortify her when she was younger and more inexperienced and being the prick that he was he had always found that hilarious. 

“That’s it.” He hissed against her ear and he was close too, she could tell by the strain in his voice. She let out a soft surprised noise as he emptied himself inside her. He usually pulled out but it was no matter. She would never bear a child. He groaned quietly and for a moment she just allowed herself to rest against the table, half ready to slump down on the floor. Then he was pulling out and he didn’t give her that option, he simply pulled her up so she was standing. Thankfully her unsteady legs managed to hold her. “Now..” Once again he gripped her jaw, forcing herself to look at her reflection.

Her hair was a mess and her lips bloody and swollen from her biting them. Her makeup was smeared and she looked…well-fucked to say the least. Her thighs were slick with her own come and his too now she realized as some dripped out onto her thighs. Her throat was stained with blood where he had bitten it and bruises covered her hips. Nothing a little magic couldn’t fix.

“Now, if anyone saw you like this there would be no competition at all.”

“There never was one.”

“No.” He said after a moment. “There wasn’t.” She had no idea if he was mocking her or not and she didn’t particularly care when all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep before the self-loathing and shame caught up with her. His thumb briefly slid over her jaw and it was almost soothing, almost affectionate but then just as quickly he yanked his hand away as if it had burned him.

He was gone before she could turn around. It wasn’t surprising; he never stayed for long afterwards. It was just something she expected now. She waved a hand clumsily, cleaning the remnants of the night off herself and the furniture and with that she slumped down onto her bed.

Sex with him always left her feeling more desolate than ever despite the bone deep satisfaction. She curled up in on herself and once she was half asleep she found herself wondering what he would do if she asked him to stay. Laugh in her face perhaps, mock her; ask her if she was going soft. He would do anything it seemed but stay but that was okay. She didn’t want him to stay anyway, she never asked anyone to stay afterwards.

She didn’t need anyone.

This was enough.

If she told herself that often enough she could almost believe it.


End file.
